


Plants. EVERYWHERE

by nyx_aira



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Melinda is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: Melinda got a new roommate, an insufferable nerd who has way too many plants. She wishes she had her old roommate back but a small part of her disagrees with that statement.
Relationships: Melinda May/Reader, Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Plants. EVERYWHERE

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a post from head-over-hearts on tumblr. Check their work out if you want a little bit more background info:)))

Melinda was on her way back from the gym to her room, she was exhausted from training and just wanted to fall facedown on her bed and sleep. Preferably forever. She opened the door it was clear that she wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon. 

(y/n), her roommate, was sitting on the floor and was watering her plants. All 200 of her plants. Her roommate looked up from the succulent she was just watering and gave her a goofy grin. (y/n) was sitting on the floor in yet another Star Wars shirt that was way to big for her and a pair of leggings. Melinda swears she has never seen her in anything other than nerdy shirts and ( occasionally) different types of pants in the four weeks they had been rooming together. 

"Even in hand-to-hand combat she was wearing these stupid shirts ", Melinda muses

As Melinda is questioning the outfit choices of her roommate, said roommate is moving on to water another plant. May sighs, she knew how this night was going to play out, (y/n) would water each of her plants while talking to them and then would place them back to were they stood before. 

She had some kind of system that Melinda couldn't figure out but she let her be. When Melinda first witnessed the whole procedure she tried to speed it up by telling (y/n) to just dunk them in a bucket of water. That comment resulted in a very offended roommate and a sword pointed at her neck. 

Ah yes, she forgot to mention, that idiot had a sword and brought said sword to almost every occasion. Sometimes May wished she still had her old roommate. Victoria was polite, quite and mostly left May to her own devices. But a small part of Melinda had grown fond of the sarcastic plant lover and she had to admit it wouldn't be half as much fun to come back after a strenuous workout. 

" How was training?", (y/n) asked while taking care of yet another plant. Melinda, who by now had managed to make her way through the plant labyrinth to her bed, looked up from the book she just started to read. 

"Exhausting ", Melinda answered while trying to make sense of the blueprint that was printed in her schoolbook.

"Why the hell do I need to know how to hack a security system ", Melinda grumbled under her breath," I thought I signed up for Operations not SciTech"

" Well a spy has to be versed in all kinds of things ", comes the mocking reply from the adjoined bathroom where (y/n) is washing her hands. It seems like she's finally finished with her plants 

" You're aware that you're also training to become a spy, right?" Melinda quips back, by now she had given up on understanding the blueprints in her book and is trying to get to her closet to find more comfortable clothes, not an easy task as the floor is still full of plants. 

(y/n) is now putting her plants back where they belong and Melinda is heading for the shower. She really needs that right now, she's sweaty, sticky and smells like she dug herself out a coffin ( the last one was (y/n)'s opinion though).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated:))


End file.
